Shion Hyun
"Fabricasts and Ekylicasts should get along. Things would be better that way." Shion Hyn is a young man who was born into an upper-middle class family among Fabricasts. His parents are very pro Fabricasts and absolutely despise Ekylicasts. However, and while he does enjoy working with machines and tools, he also believes that Ekylicasts have their place in this world as equal to all others and that everyone should learn to get along. He is a bit naive this way. One of the most notable things about him is that he looks and sounds like a girl, further influenced by the fact that he loves to crossdress. It has been noted, however, that he still looks like a girl even in boys clothes. As such, he has identified himself as a trap through and through. Appearance Shion has long, dark blue hair that is either let down or put into a pony tail, depending on if he's working on his machines and tools or not. He also has dark blue eyes. He has a very thin and slender frame-type for a body as well as a defined shape, making people think he's a girl. Also has a naturally high pitched voice that, again, one would figure belongs to a girl. His parents blame the Ekylicasts for this despite having no proof. Now, Shion has two sets of clothes that he prefers to wear. When he knows he's going to tinker with some tools and machines, he prefers to wear a leather jacket over some denim overalls for girls. None of the guys' sizes fit him properly. They were all too loose and would interfere with his work. That, and it's not like it matters to him. He prefers this. This is along with some leather boots. When Shion knows he's not going to work for a while, he prefers to wear his casual clothes. This pretty much either a frilly blouse and a knee-length, frilly skirt or a plain, cloth dress easy to get in and easy to get out of. Or at least, easier than some of the more complicated dresses, even if it also has a lot of frills. This is along with some dress shoes. Personality Shion is, in short, an outgoing and happy go-lucky person. This is despite the fact that most people hate him and believe he is naive for both his beliefs about Ekylicasts and the fact that he is a trap. He's still tough mentally and emotionally and stands up for what he believes in. He also enjoys crossdressing and acting like a girl. He even commented that he wouldn't mind if he were a girl. However, he honestly doesn't care about gender roles all that much. It just so happens that he prefers acting like a girl. He is also very curious in both the field of Fabricasts and Ekylicasts, despite the fact that he can never be an Ekylicast. This doesn't stop him from trying to learn about Eklyicasts while experimenting with his own tools. He also has some interest in fencing and guns. History Born into a family of seven children, Shion is the youngest among all his siblings. His family consists of his father, his mother, four older brothers, two older sisters and now himself. When he was born, some doctors were commenting the fact that Shion probably would not grow up properly physically. They were correct. His body grew up to be thin and slender and absolutely feminine. Even his personality turned out to be very girly as well. This was evident since he was six and continued to grow "worse," according to his parents. His parents were just confused and devestated. They blamed Ekylicasts though with absolutely no basis. It was just due to their prejudice about Ekylicasts and the fact that they were absolutely pro-Fabricasts. His parents continued to scold him whenever he took a fancy to girly things. They also tried to get him to play outside more often but he would often come back crying from being hurt. His older siblings all just ignored him. It wasn't that they hated him but they just did not want to be associated with him. After all, they found it strange for a young boy wearing a dress. His parents eventually gave up on him too. Rather, they just let him be. They tended to ignore him for the most part. Growing up into his pre-teen years, Shion was ridiculed by many neighboring kids whenever he came outside. However, rather than succumbing to all the taunting and teasing, Shion toughened up or at least mentally and emotionally. He was still left alone in the end so he ended up trying to learn how to make some tools. His parents were pleased when they saw he took an interest in the work of Fabricasts. Shion also secretly learned on the side about magic and Ekylicasts. He was disappointed that he couldn't use magic and essences but he still wanted to learn more about them. This, he kept from his parents as he knew they would never forgive him. Shion, coming up on his mid-teen years, was living relatively in peace but he did not like the state that the world was in right now. He didn't want a war between Fabricasts and Ekylicasts but tension was rising. -Will continue writing later and finish profile.- Plot (ignore) Tools and Equipment (Each person will start out with four slots. For a fabricast this is for machines you create, for a ekylicast the essences you have stored. These should be edited as they change. Fabricasts and ekylicasts start out with ONE actual essence or machine. The other three are for things that happen in the story. Note:This is strictly for what you create or essences you have stored. You may have other equipment, but that goes in a different place. Please put just Tool or Essences where there is a slash. That is different for fabricasts and ekylicasts) Tool Slots *() *() *() *() Equipment (You can have any amount of equipment as long as you would actually be able to carry it. A small person couldn't carry a broadsword or something like that around. Try to make it realistic...) * Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Yes, I made another trap. What would you expect though. It IS me who made this character. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Fabricast Category:Male